A Punishment Never Deserved
by VladMastersWife
Summary: When Vlad develops cancer, he undergoes many life changes. And with only months to live, those changes better mean something to his after life. Rated for probable character death and maybe mild language.
1. A Letter in the Mail

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHATNOM, BUTCH HARTMAN, VIACOM, BILLIONFOLD, AND NICKELODEON DOES**

**WARNING: Probable character death and maybe very mild launguage. **

**A PUNISHMENT DEVERDESERVED**

A fanfiction by Vladysgirl

Plot by Vladysgirl

Genres:

Angst

Trauma

Not Slash

OC's I own: Eric, Danielle's boyfriend. A Vampire. . .

I own Vladimir James Master the Third, Vlad's father who is a ghost

**PAIRINGS**: DannyXEmber, TuckerXSam, DanniXEric

**Please ask** before using Eric, my version of Vlad's father, plot idea, or any thing of the sort.

If you do not like the idea of Vlad being a Christian, you may not want to read on. It's not being changed. Feel free to express your opinions,

but your views won't bother me in the least

NOTES FOR ALL YOU NOOBS TO DANNY PHANTOM: A halfa is a half ghost. 

POV Point Of View

Plasma: Is a weapon the comes from a ghost's hand

Danni is Danny Fenton/Phantom's Clone

Danny and Vlad are halfas.

Dan is Danny's evil furture self

Clockwork is the MastER of all things Time

Walker is the ghost of rules

Ember a punk-rocker

And Jack caused the accident in the 80's in college that made Vlad a ghost, so Vlad hates him for that.

I never want to list those stupid obvious notes again. XD

And now, onto the fanfiction. . .

_Walking in Memphis_

_Walking with my feet ten feet off of Beale_

_Walking in Memphis_

_Do I really feel the way I feel_

_They've got catfish on the table_

_They've got gospel in the air_

_And Reverend Green be glad to see you_

_When you haven't got a prayer_

_You've got a prayer in Memphis_

_Now Muriel plays the piano_

_Every Friday at the Hollywood_

_And they brought me down to see her_

_And they asked me if I would_

_Do a little number_

_And I sang with all my might_

_She said_

_'Tell me are you a Christain'_

_I said 'Ma'am I am tonight'_

_**Lonestar, Walking in Memphis**_

__

_**I'm a character in all my fanfics. In this fanfic, I guess I'm Jazz. . . **_

Danny stared at the letter with misty blue eyes. How could such a small thing be such a burden? He wasn't even supposed to care; so why did he? He glanced at his sister; tears rolled down her face. What did this man do to deserve the treatment he was recieving? Okay, so maybe he did a lot to deserve some punishment, but cancer was not fitting in the least of all ways. Vlad deserved to live; he deserved a second chance. And by the blue ink on this paper, he was begging the Fentons of one. Feelings poured out onto the sheet; mixed emotions and confusions. Apologies mingled with confesstions of a fourty-something locked inside. And now this. He'd given up his ultimate secret just to be closer to his only _friends_, Jackson and Maddie. Now the fact Vlad was a halfa rested quietly in the hands of Jack and Maddie Fenton, waiting to see if his leap of faith was foolish or not. Jazz swallowed hard,

"Do you think he'll live for a while longer?" She sniffed and wiped away several tears, smearing her mascara even more.

Danny, attempting to be the manly one and hold back his own tears, shrugged, "I don't know. I didn't think ghosts could die, but maybe I'm wrong." He hugged her and they didn't let go. He closed his eyes tight, "Maybe only our ghost half lives. Maybe on the inside, we all have a ghost ready to be unleashed to a better place. Maybe he and I are stuck. . ."

"Don't say that, Danny. Nobody deserves to never die. Who wants to stay here on earth forever?" Jazz pulled back and looked into her brothers eyes with misty ones of her own, "The Ghost Zone can't be our furture. There has to be something better, there just has to. . ."

Danny nodded. He still couldn't believe Vlad Plasmius would confess his halfa side to the Fentons. Ghost hunters who many decide to rip him apart slowly; piece by piece, "I know. . ." That was all he could say.

That night, Danny lay in bed. For the tenth time that night, he switched on the light to reread the personal letter Vlad had sent to Danny only. He'd insisted no one but Danny read it. No one but Danny did. . . Danny's eyes strained through the milky moonlight as he read it once more. . .

_Dear Daniel,_

_I'm so sorry I'm to put this burden on your already hard life. I know you've been through it all, even at such a young age, but I've yet to understand what your true motives in life are. I've yet to understand my own. I say this, for I have news that may bring you joy, or some sort of mixed emotions. I have cancer, my boy. My doctor says it's a sure positive match. Blood cancer. I have only six months to live, and I have no plans but ones I'd regret. I will readilly admit of many attempts and thoughts of doing things aweful to your beloved father. I will say, I've had daydreams of the action and having you and your dear mother by my side. But those are foolish now, I see. Foolishness too many humans and ghosts and angels are capable of. There is only one being that could possibly show no sense of foolishness, and I know you know Him like a friend. He's no human, no ghost, no angel. But some call him the Holy Ghost, and I know you understand what I speak of. My one request is that you introduce me to this friend of your family, and many others out there, just so I have a bit of closure. . Please, man to man, I beg of you, to forgive me in my attempts in life, and aid me to living a new one for as long as I thrive._

_As I said in your family's letter, I'm to be staying at your house for a duration of time. In that time, I hope we can become less enemies and something more. I've also sent a personal message to your sister, and by her choice may she share my message with you. Being the kind of young lady she is, I feel she may._

_I have so much more to tell you, and I shall in time._

_Yours Truely,_

_Vladimir Masters_

Danny folded the letter and placed it in his nightstand. He shut off the lights and closed his eyes. He still wasn't sure if this was a sick plan, or if he really wanted to see some sort of light. . .

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

The doorbell rang out. Danny looked towards the old oak door, "I got it!" He rushed past his sister, past his mother and father, and to the door. He was determined to be the first at the door, just to make sure all was safe. The door swung open. . .

There stood Vladimir Masters. Tuxedo all pressed, trimming prim and proper as usual. His shoes were polished to a point of being absurd, but something was different, Danny could feel it. So different, he hadn't even notice the young girl at Vladimir's side. It was his face. His eyes were. . .cheerful. For some reason, they were no longer dull, no longer morbid, vicious, or blood-thirsty. They were warm and welcoming in their own odd way. They looked as they did in the photos of his college days. . . He wore a small smile. It looked a bit strained, but a genuine curving of his lips. Danny did nothing but stare blankly.

Vlad chuckled lightly at the teenagers silence, "It's good to see you too, little bager." The name didn't sound like a taughnt. It sounded like a sign of endearment. Vlad moved towards Danny. At first, he was all but not ready to go-ghost and fight him off. But Danny recieved niether the typical slap nor punch. Vlad wrapped him in a short brief embrace, then returned to a normal posture and looked to his old college chums. Danny stood there; no words slipped from his tounge. Nothing. All he heard were the chattering of old friends anew. Then he thought he heard his name. He didn't, yet he did.

"Jackson, Maddeline. I find since you know of my being half ghost, you deserve to be informed of your dear boy's clone, Danielle Masters." He gestured to the girl who stood behind him shyly. She smiled for a moment, then looked at Danny,

"Danny!" she glomped him, causing him to fall on his back, "I'm back! He took me back and loves me and everything!"

Danny laughed and looked up at Vlad. Vlad grinned in a fatherly matter. The same smile Jack wore when he and Maddie spoke of Jazz and Danny. It was pride, in an odd way. Vlad picked Danni up and placed her on her feet,

"Let's not kill him, dearest. He's got many years to live out." Vlad smiled but Danni looked on the edge of tears. She certainly knew of her fathers soon-to-be-death. She hugged his side and didn't let go. The two looked happy. Even though it had only been three weeks since Vlad was diagnosed with cancer of the blood, a lot could happen between the two in that time.

They were seated upon the large couch. All of them. The Fentons. . .and The Masters. Danni still clung to Vlad's side as if for dear life. For it was. She was still engaged in the coversation, but zoned out every now and then. It was quite suitable after all she's been and going through. After all, she was about to loose her father, one she'd just gained again.

Jazz was laughing, his mother and father enjoying a conversation, Vlad wasn't trying to stab anyone in bloody morbid ways. Things were going smoothly. Best of all, Vlad had an endless fountain of questions for Danny and family on the Bible, and with Christmas near, timing was right. What could go wrong at this point?

**END CHAP 1**

Silly Danny, doesn't he know asking that question makes things go wrong? Wait, I just asked a questions! Ugh, maybe I could learn from Danny. . . ;)

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP


	2. Never Die Unloved

wow, I didn't think anybody would read it. . .I dunno why, but thanks for doing so! Now, if anyone has ideas for stuff to happen in the next chap, please fill it in. I may have an alternate ending or two. . . XD evil laughs

Questions/comments answered:

Hammy Ham Ham, I'm so sorry to hear that! Bless your mom, and I'm so happy to hear she's still with you to this day. :) Someday, I know I'll see who my family's lost. . .

Grumbles: Yesh, awesome idea! I'll do that, several of them, lolz, now you give me ideas. . . XD and nope, Maddie and Jack are totally unaware---at the moment. Danny's halfa pride is yet to be revealed and shall live to see another day!

**CHAPTER 2**

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHATNOM, BUTCH HARTMAN, VIACOM, AND NICKELODEON DOES

But there is a Vlad who's always telling me how to wrtie my fanfics right beside me. I DON'T HAVE ISSUES!

Vlad: She's a Froot Loop

Me: I eat Froot Loops for breakfast. No, ew, they're WAAAY sweet.

Vlad: Why thank you.

Me: They're sickly sweet.

Vlad: she doesn't feed me and makes me preform for her friends.

Me: Slaps Vlad. Silly little Vladdy. . .grabs him and runs

NOW to the fic:

_This time, This place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

_Too long, Too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

_That I love you_

_Nickleback, Far Away_

"I'm so sorry Danny, I had no idea you felt that way. . ." Sam put an arm around her friend, appologizing for her crude remarks towards Mr. Masters.

He shook his head, "That's okay, Sam. I just don't know what to think. He said he's staying for a few weeks, and he's sleeping in my room. Danni obviously has Jazz's room. . .But I really don't know what to think. He didn't even talk to me last night. He just laid there and slept in that cot." He opened his locker and a photo of he, Sam, and Tucker slid out. He bent over to pick it up.

"Hey Fenton! I got an F on my test, and you know what that means." Dash grabbed Danny's shirt and shoved him against his locker. Danny looked down as if nothing was happening,

"Dash, can we rescedual or something, I'm not it in mood."

Dash gritted his teeth and spat on Danny's shoe, "I don't think so, Fenton. You're in for a wailin', and you're gonna get one."

"Dash, I--" Danny braced for impact.

Sam grabbed a fistfull of letter jacket, but it was no good. Dash swung and knocked Danny full-force in the chin with a sickening thud, "How do you like that one? I'd bet a million bucks ya'd like this one better!" Dash smashed his knuckles into Danny's blue eyes. Danny didn't even fight back in the least. A trickle of bloood excaped a corner of Danny's mouth and he swallowed hard. Kwan came from behind Dash,

"Hey man, 'nother F?" He inquired cluelessly.

Dash let Danny's feet touch the ground, "Yeah." He jammed his knee into Danny's ribs. A shot of air excaped his lungs and he grunted. Just as Dash was to strike again, someone grabbed his fist,

"If you were an intelligent young man, you'd back away from the boy this instant." A voice rolled out casually.

Dash swung around, "Dude! Like, Fenton's grandpa's keepin' watch over him!" Dash slipped out at least that sarcastic remark and ruched of with his other looser friends. Danny feel to his knees on to the icey school floor. His head knocked against the tiled ground and skimmed the tips of Vlad's dress shoes. The light blackened. . .

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny slowly opened his eyes to reveal his worried mother, "Oh, thank God, Danny! You're okay!" She embraced him.

His response was mufled, "M-mom! I'm fine, you're killing me. . ." Danny sat up. Vlad, Jack, Maddie, Jazz, and Danni surrounded him. How bad could Dash have beaten him up? And why had Vlad been at his school?

He looked at Vlad, "Why were you at my school?" Danny questioned dryly.

Vlad frowned at the sudden inquiry, "Delivering a message for your mother. There were several of your records the school had that your mother needs. Purposes involving me I do not wish to have you know about just yet."

Danny stretched, and finding it quite painful to do so, he laid back down, "Is there something wrong with me?"

Jazz patted her brother's head like one would a puppy, "Don't worry, baby brother, you're gonna be fine. It's financial buisness."

A cold breeze blew in from the open window and toyed with Danny's silky jet hair, "How long have I been out?"

Jack glanced at a clock, "About a few hours or so. at least I think so. . ." He looked towards his wife, "We should get going, baby, that ghost convention starts in an day or so."

"Ghost convention?" Danny questioned.

Maddie smiled, "Yes. There's a convention up Northern California, somewhere around Eureka, and we're going to it. Didn't we tell you? Vlad's going to watch you and Jazz while we're gone."

Danny raised an eyebrow, "No body told me anything about a ghost convention." He pulled his blankets up to his shoulders as another breeze pushed by. Vlad intsinctively turned about to shut the window.

Jack put a gloved hand on the doornob, "I thought I told you, " He stated absent-mindly, "Guess not."

Maddie hugged him and kissed his forehead, "We'll see you in a few days, sweetie. I'll make sure we call." she followed her husband's lead out of the room. Jazz smiled at him and left as well, most likely to say farewell to her folks. Danny was left with Vlad and Danielle.

Vlad gave him a familiar look, "Quite a scare you gave us, little badgar_."_

Danny sat up once more and questioned dryly, "Are you planning something. . ."

Vladimir looked hurt, "What? Why on earth would I be planning something?" He sat at Danny's side, "I've told you I'm redeeming myself."

Danielle put a hand on her fathers shoulder, "It's true, Danny. He is, he's good now."

Danny looked into Vlad's glistening blue eyes. He wanted to believe it. He wanted to know it was true. . .why couldn't he accept it? Why?

Vlad slid a hand through his daughters silky fair hair and warmly smiled at her. He swept a sideways gaze towards Danny, "Daniel. I accept her as my own. I feel I'm a father figure to her. This is not cowardly plot of mine, son. I just. . .pray you realize that before time creeps upon me." A hurt full expression came over Vlad, and it spread to Danielle, "If you do not, then I don't know what to do. . ."

The elder halfa rose to his feet and Danielle did as he. She put a comforting hand on Vladimir's back, "I'm gonna stay and talk, kay Daddy?"

Vlad caressed her forehead with his lips before nodding and quietly shutting the door.

Danni sat by Daniel's side and looked into his eyes. "Why do you hurt him like that?" It was innocence. It was a question from a child who didn't understand, and wanted to know it all. Danny looked deeply into his clones eyes,

"I don't mean to-"

"But you do. And you did. Why? He's _sorry _Danny. Really sincerely _sorry_. I know we've grown apart, I know we're not exactly the same, but can't you see what I'm seeing? I saw him last month," She paused to glance out the window and removed her navy blue cap, "I saw him. He was praying, and crying. Out loud, talking to God like he really cared and loved him back. He can't fool God. And you know what Danny? He can't fool you, so why try and hide it?"

The boy closed his eyes in mental agony, "I don't know. . ."

"Yes you do. You don't want to lose him." She folded her arms.

"Lose him? But we're all gonna lose him sooner or-"

"I mean _him._ You don't want to lose Plasmius. It was a game for you, wasn't it?"

Danny siged. Joy. A twelve year old girl was smarter than him.

She pressed on, "It was a game you two had. He showed up, you faught back. In someway or another, you both won, everytime. Nobody really got hurt."

"Because nodoby wanted to hurt anyone." Danny protested.

"My point exactly." She tucked a lock of jet black hair behind a pierced ear, "And now that he's not really Plasmius anymore, he's not like that to you."

"Now you see my point." Danny smiled as if triumphant in the verbal fight.

"But he is, Danny. He wants to be your _friend_. He wants to be my father. He doesn't want you to hate him!"

All was quiet. Not a sound. Danni's breathing was heavy; Daniel dared not to look at her angry eyes. But they were not angry. Her breaths were replaced with light sobs. Danny looked up to tearfull eyes,

"I-I don't want him," She choked on a breath and sobbed, "To die sad. . ." She topped into his arms, "I want him to go home happy. . .not wanting. . ." She breathed in a stuttered breath and, almost whispering, mumbled, "I don't want him to cry anymore. . ."

Danny smoothed his hand through her hair. He kept his eyes closed, and did not let them open. What was he doing? He knew he wanted to trust Vlad, why couldn't he? Why. The word wouldn't stop haunting him. He knew why. . .Vlad wanted to be loved, he didn't want to die unloved. Nobody does, nobody ever dies unloved. They wake up, feeling unloved, they feel that way all throughout tjier messed up excueses of an existence. When in reality, someone's always there, even if they haven't the slightest clue of it; their father's always wathcning, you just have to be introduced to him. Someone has to, and at that moment, Danny wasn't being very ggood at being that someone. He pulled back from the young crying gril, narrowed his eyes and looked right to hers, "He won't have to, Danielle, 'cause I'm gonna be there for him till the day he goes back to meet his Father. . ."

END CHAP 2

Well, any comments? Sad, yes, but oh well. hope you liked it. I know it's short, but I have so much to do cries I have another life other than fic writting, wish I didn't, but I do.

Vlad: She's lying, she sits around drinking coffee and laughing at the poor.

Me: oh yeah? Well, well all's he does is drink MY coffee and STEAL from the poor!

Vlad: I resent that drinks my coffee

Me: Shoots Vlad with plasma. Why can't you leave me to my fic writting and laughing ta the poor? I mean fic writting. . . shifty eyes

Vlad: Your coffee's too bitter.

Me: OO


	3. In conversation

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHATNOM, BUTCH HARTMAN, VIACOM, AND NICKELODEON DOES 

Sorry this took so long, this week sucked hard, and so will next week. . .I would have submitted this sooner. . .if this site would have let me:growles ah, well, just adding to a list of frusterations in my life. . . 

CHAPTER 3

Kay, happier chappy! Yays!

Vlad: This is inhumane. Look how you make me seem in this fiction. AND I DIE?! I though you were my fangirl :sniffs:

Me: Noooo:hugs him: put it in the happy box, THE HAPPY BOX! I'm sorry!

Vlad: YOU'RE STRANGLING ME:gags:

Me: Uh oh. . .

Okay, happier, and a bit funny. :sighs: why must I be sick, the flu really sucks hard. Again, Thank y'all for reading!. . .

Ace, Flip, Five, Three I have a word for thee When you've a strife When you've a knife When you've no life And desperation

Where do you go Take the blows No one knows the way Choose a choice Find your voice And show Your inspiration

By me, Vladysgirl. MINE! Steal and DIE! XD

Danny lay in bed. It was a bit earlier than he usually slept, about nine O' Clock, but he was feeling a bit more tired then usual. He rolled on one side; his stomach growled, for he hadn't eaten that night. He siged and got out of his bed, wrapping his light throw blanket round his shoulders. His black hair was messier than usual, and not the stylish way.

He stepped out into the hall, a chill running down his spine when his bare feet hit the cold flooring. Danny was about to walk downstairs, when he over heard talking from his sister's room. Curiously, he walked the short distance and peered through the cracked open door.

There was Vlad and Danielle. Danielle laid in Jazz's bed; the two must be sharing. His sister wasn't in the room at the moment, it was just the father and daughter. Vlad knelt beside her bed, his daughter's hands within his. He muttered something just audible,

"Are going to be alright?" Vlad smiled.

Danni nodded and yawned, "Daddy, I'm twelve, I'll be okay."

Vlad tossled her hair with a hand playfully, "It's just that you're in a new surrounding and I'm making sure you feel comfortable."

She wrapped her arms aropund his neck and kissed his cheek, "I'll be okay, love you, Dad."

He kissed her forehead, "I love you, too, dearest." He wrapped her in a bear-hug embrace. Danny felt an automatic deep breath rush into his lungs; how could Vlad possibly be lying and plotting? And anyways, who in thier right mind would ridicule around a subject as serious as cancer? Well, Vlad wasn't in his right mind and-no. No. Danny stopped himself from negative thoughts. Give him a chance, let him have his time.

"Danny?" Jazz stood behind him.

Danny whizzed around, "Hey Jazz. Just, saying goodnight to Danni."

Vlad glanced towards the door, "We weren't keeping you away, were we, Jasmine?"

Jazz shook her head and hugged him goodnight, "Don't worry, Uncle Vlady. You're welcome in my room whenever you'd like."

Vlad hugged her back and faced Danny, "And you, Daniel? Was there something you wanted?"

The teen shrugged and put and hand on his clone's shoulder, "Uh, just saying hi to my cousin's all."

Vlad Masters smiled knowingly and faced Jazz, "Jasmine, my dear, would you mind entertaining my Danni tommorow, I'd love to have the day with your brother." He faced Danny, "If that's alright with you, of course."

Danny shrugged. Jazz nodded, "That'd be great! I'll take Danni every where, I swear." She and Danni exchanged preppy looks only girls could make and giggled.

Mr. Masters smoothed his hand across Danni's glistening black hair and strolled out of the room. Danny looked at the two; they looked like they might tackle him and make him wear make-up any second. He nervously laughed, "I'm just gonna. . .leave. . kay?" He jokingly side-steped out of the room, leaving the two girls to evil feminime plots and plans.

He made his way downstairs to find what might be left of dinner. He found Vlad, Jack, and Maddie chatting away in the living room.

Vlad gestured, "I think it would be in your best intrest if you had this information on your son. . ."

The hairs on Danny's neck stood on end.

Maddie smiled in an unassured way, "Is it bad?"

Vlad shook his head, "Not really. He's a strong boy, and carries many more burdens than he should have to." Vlad took notice of Danny from the corner of his eyes, but didn't show it, "He's very brave."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "C'mon, V-Man, get on with it. . ."

Vlad hesitaded at the worried look on Danny's face, though his parents had yet to notice the boy, "Well. . .you know that I'm half ghost, right? Well, Danny, he's a-"

"GHOST!" Jack shouted.

Vlad frowned, "Precisly."

Maddie put a hand over her mouth in shock, "All this time?!"

Vlad shook his head, "No, only the past few years."

Danny closed his eyes. Why would Vlad do this to him? Well, Danni was his clone, and his mom would've found out anyways. His dad would have just sat there and looked clueless. . .but all of them would know sooner or later. And Vlad did lift a whole world off his shoulders; well, the ghost world, at least. But still, what right did he have? In a fit of misplaced anger, Danny stormed into his room and slammed the door; this was too much at one time.

Imediently, Vlad got to his feet. He rushed to the door and knocked on it, "Daniel?"

Danny sat on his bed silently.

"Daniel, please let me in, I just wish to speak to you. . ." He sounded sincere. Vlad siged, "I don't want to do this, but. . ." He phased through the door and walked over to him, " They needed to know. You were under so much-"

"Can't you just butt out of my life?!" Danny shouted.

Vladimir remained cool, "They needed to, Daniel. You'll understand in time."

Danny sat on his bed once more; Vlad sat beside him, "Tomorrow, we'll talk furthur. Tonight, you rest without the worry of a ghost atack. If one comes I'll protect you. Just rest, alright?"

Danny saw the sincerity in his eyes. He looked back down at the floor as Vlad walked to the cot on the opposite side of the room,

"I want you to be as comfortable as you can. And if that means me sleeping on a couch downstairs, I'll do so."

The teen looked up, a guilty expression, "No, that's not necasary." Danny, forgetting about his hunger, lifted his sheets and slipped under them. He faced the opposite direction and shut his eyes, his hair laying in wisps over his closed blue eyes.

Vlad stood several feet behind him and changed into his typical sleeping wear. Danny just starred at the wall in the opposite direction, speaking not a word. Then Vlad let out a muffled grunt in pain. Danny sat up swiftly,

"You okay?"

Vlad nodded and sat on the edge of the cot, his breathing cut a bit short, "I'm quite alright, boy." He clutched his stomach and closed his eyes. Danny tilted his head curiously,

"You don't look okay. . ."

Vladimir shook his head and took a deep breah, "It's just the symptoms, Daniel, that's all. Just get some rest." The man trembled.

Danny's look went from his typical harsh questioning to pity for this man before him as he shut out the lights.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"We'll be back by--by like late, kay?" Daniel kissed her father's cheek briefly and hugged his neck.

Vlad smiled and patted her back as she followed Jasmine to the front door, "By Uncle Vladdy, by mom! By dad!" The two girls rushed off, leaving the rest to themeselves at the breakfast table.

Danny stared blankly at his food with a black eye from yesterday.

"How are your battle scars, my boy?" Vlad asked thoughtfully, sipping his coffee.

Danny put on a small fake smile, "Okay. It doesn't hurt much anymore."

His parents just stood behind thier son. They'd only found out last night thier son was what they hated the most; now they loved them. Maddie opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came forth. Danny narrowed his eyes and frowned,

"I'm still Danny, and you can still talk to me and say good morning if you'd like to." The spoon he held clanged against the untouched ceramic bowl. Jack put a hand on his son's shoulder,

"We're just shocked, Danny. We hope you understand. Niether one of us had warning." Jack put an arm around his wife's shoulder.

Danny nodded. Vlad cut into the awkward silence,

"I'm quite sure the conversation Daniel and I have today will be one of an eye-opener for the two of us. Danny has had a sister and several friends to go to, and I've had no one to know of my secrect." He paused, drank a bit of his black coffee, and continued, "But. I think we'll be feeling much more to ourselves by this day's end. . ."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Vlad and Danny sat in his slick black Mustang. The interior was something any eighteen-year-old boy would drool over, but today, Danny didn't exactlly feel like drooling over his arch-nemisis' car. Vlad remained silent, though there were numerous things the man wished to speak of. He just glanced at the teen through the corner of one eye and carried on with his driving. Danny slumped in the seat, his elbow jamed into the door's armrest. He watched the buildings of Amity Park roll by with ignorant teenage eyes. Vlad siged, as though he wanted to say something. Danny took the hint,

"What is it?" Danny muttered, almost in a reation to an adults sigh.

Vlad watched him a moment. Then finally spoke, "What is it about you, boy? That makes you so untrusting to those who need it the most."

Guilt pulsed through Danny, "Vlad, I-I. Well, I'm not sure how to-"

"I know what you're trying to say, my boy. You've been keeping it inside for so long."

Danny nodded.

"You know, halfas have been in my life much longer than you think, Daniel." Vlad turned on his cars' blinker and flicked it off. Where was he going, anyways?

Danny watched him closley, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Vlad shrugged, "You've never taken the time to ask."

"You've never taken the time to let me." Danny looked away. Vlad looked hurt

"Danny. . .My father, he died when I was just a boy.:

Danny put his hands up, "Are you just going to put me on a guilt spee or something?!" Vladimir abruptly shut his mouth and shook his head. He sped the car up in frustration. It was quiet a moment or so. He began again,

"Daniel, let me finish."

Danny scooted farther away "Fine."

The man cleared hs throught, "As a boy, I lived in rural California with my parents and sisters. Two, actually. I was the youngest, and very, very close to my father, being all the woman in the house. Then one day, I was distrought to find him laying outside, shot a score in the chest and cranium."

Danny found himself somewhat curious, "What happened?"

"He. . .well, was tending the horses one night, you see. He had taken his rifle, as he did everyight, to assure the pumas and such didn't lay a claw on his livestock. someone, though I'm still not sure who, had snuck up and shot him with his own rifle."

:"Wait, before you go one, what about him being a halfa? Are you pulling something on me. . ." Danny sat up, a bit more alert.

Vlad shook his head, "No, no, of course not. Now please, hush son, I wish to let you know." He glanced at Danny's gesture of aproval and went on, "I though I had lost my father that day, lost him for good. But I didn't. I still had him. For yars after that,he haunted me. I couldn't tell if I was insane, or if he was a ghost." He paused thoughtfully, "And now, since that faithful day in college, I have greater proof of his lingering away from the afterlife."

Danny propped up once again on one elbow, "So. . .you're saying that your dad is still- alive? Yet dead, too?"

Vlad flinched at the truth, then let his shoulers relax, "Yes." He made a left and slowed down a bit, "That is true. Though i still can't conform as to wether I'm literally insane, or it's real."

"You're not insane," Danny blurted almost instinctivly. He coiled up in an instant and awaited Vladimir's response. He was quiet, and his elderly eyes watched the road carefully. The boy looked at the other halfa's expression carefully, reading every twinge of emotion.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Dannielle laughed as Jazz ld her to yet another clothing store. The older teen put an arm around her cousin's neck and the two walked side by side. jazz looked at danni and grinned,

"You having a good time?"

Dannielle nodded and hugged Jazz, "Yeah, thanks a bunch, Jazz." She pasused as Jasmine waved at someone, "you know, I've never been able to do this before. . ."

Jasmine seated herself at a bench in the mall and gestured to Danni to sit next to her, "What do you mean?"

"Well, " She watched her surroundings, "The past few years, I had to live on my own. I got a whole lot of help from Clockwork, but nothing was like home. He was more like. . .an uncle? I don't really know, all I do know is that I'm glad I have my dad, Danny, and you."

Jasmine set her purse down on the table and looked Danielle in the eyes, "You felt pretty alone, huh?"

She nodded, "Yeah. . .but let's not talk like that, kay? I have you and everyone else, I should be happy, right?"

The teen nodded, a smile covered up her true emotions. This poor little girl; she loved her father so much, and he was going to pass away within months. She watched Danielle as she watched her back. If somebody had just looked at her, they would have figured she was just somegirl, going to some school, living with some family. The poor clone. . .but really, was she so poor? Was she more poor than the richest child, or was the rich child as the poor? Jasmine thought back to the intricate home of Vlad Masters. He had wealth, he had a house, he was never happy. But the Fentons lived together, a loving family as a whole. Danielle showed so much hope, just like her clonee. Money and what happens has no impact, but how you bring that to come, means all the world to one's soul. . .

Kay, I really wanted to put those little heart-to-hearts between Vlad and Danni,and then the ones between Vlad and Jazz. Why? Because I think it's importaint for a girl to have a male role model. My dad: awful, no longer here, never loved anyone but his damned self. My uncle: Love him. And what we just said to each other moments ago, made me want to put in an Vlad and Jasmine father-daughterish moments. Sometimes your father, isn't even your father at all. I've never met ANYONE more generous and fatherly than my uncle. . .I don't think I'll ever find anyone else. Thank you for reading,

Mavis

Vlad: She finally fed me. I just thought all the readers out there would be happy to know that.

Undergrowth: She feeds me more.

Vlad, turning about swiftly on one heel: where the hell did you come from?!

Undergrowth: The ground

Vlad: Great Scott what's wrong with this girl. . .

Me: Scott? Who is this Scott person! Is this Mrs. Masters' code name?! so you can hide that fact that you go out with her?!

Vlad: No, not really. I HAVE A CLONE!

Me: Riiiiiight.


	4. Peir 49

W00t! i finally bought Panic! at the Disco's CD! I LOVE Their music! It's really weird, my sister helped them hook up with concerts. Along with The Fray, Fall Out Boy, and The Los Lonely Boys. And they're not anything more than you and me. . . but they can sing. XP

chapter 4, finally ;) No comments from me on this one at the moment:

Okay, personally, I belive danny lives in San Fransicso. Why? C'mon, the cable cars? The near-by ocean, and the near-by beach-tropics? AND that bridge? I've been to San Fransisco, just like Amity Park's surroundings. SPLEE:D but I'm also listening the a CD I bought in the city. Go Virgin Records! It's such a pretty city, i LOVE it at night! The cable cars are just plain cool, and the lights. . . don't get me started. 3 It was just breath-taking. Me, some country girl, my first time in such a large city. I'll never forget it. . .:)

"You know he didn't mean it," Jack began, cutting into the silence before he and his wife. maddie kept her face buried in her hands,

"How do you know?" She shook her head and quivered a bit, "I mean, I don't mean to accuse our Danny, but-"

Jack embraced her from behind, "It's my fault again."

maddie glanced up, alarmed, "What? Jack, no, don't say that-"

"It was my fault in 1981, it's my fault now." He glanced away, deep in his own memories, "And if I hadn't messed up Vlad's life, he would be yours. . ."

The woman shook her head, "Jackson. . ."

Jack, now feeling somewhat angey, pushed his wife away slightly, "Maddie, you know it was. And you know he and you--you would have been married." He paused and watched her eyes, "You should have been married."

Maddie shook her head without words.

"Don't deny it, Maddie."

"Jack. . ." She begged.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Do you ever miss him?" Danny asked Vladimir cooly.

Vlad shrugged, "There's really no reason to miss someone you're going to see in some later day. And anyways, if he really is indeed a halfa as you and I are, and I'm not insane, then I can't miss one whom I see every other day."

Danny nodded slowly. The car began to slow down as Danny glanced at Vlad, "Where are you taking me?"

Vlad shrugged and smiled, "Peir fourty-nine. It's a rather nice place to relax, don't you think?"

Danny hadn't even noticed that Vlad has driven into the busy area of San Fransisco. The man slowed the car down to a stop in a small parking lot and opened the doors. He looked about at the people walking by and smiled, "This is such a nice place, isn't it?"

Danny nodded. He lived in the great city, but he never really bothered to come down to this spot. The two walked silently to the main section of the peir, and came upon a rather large copper crab statue propped in the enterance. People sat around it and about, reading a book or chatting. A single street preformer played a unique instrument. To their left was the Hard Rock Caffee', with two enormous guitars on either side of it's entrance. A Marine show was set up to it's right, and that led to many other stores and shops selling items of all sorts.

Vlad took a deep breath of salty sea air and smiled a toothy grin. Not the one that terrified Danny, but the one that made him feel welcome. The one he saw only in a photo taken in the year of 1981. He faced Danny and patted the boys back, "So, what do you say we just walk about a while and see what's about, and then find some where to eat, hm?"

The teen nodded and rubbed his stubbled chin. He forgot to shave. Again. Vlad led Danny through the peir as if he'd known it by heart. First, to the back left where a number of sea mamals and gulls dotted an open sea. Vladimir watched the coast dreamily and let his hand slid against the railing guarding the onlookers from the waters. The morning sun splashed from the waters and against the man's face, as if greeting him after a long time away. For a moment, you could see him as a boy. A young boy with jet black hair and peircing crystal eyes, awaiting someone's return. He fro a moment, maybe he was. . .

Danny stood by his side and also leaned against the rail, shifting his weight from one foot to another. He watched a young sea lion play with another, and then faced Vlad. The man let his hands slouch off the rails and he leaned foreward. The wind toyed with his sliver-grey hair, loosening his tight pony-tail. His billionair persona crumbled as the young boy shown through. Vlad siged and slightly turned his head so that he was facing the younger halfa,

"You know. . .this was where I first met your mother and father. . ."

Danny cocked his head, "Really?"

Vlad chuckled and seated himself on an old bench, "Yes it was." He smiled, "You mother had just stolen my wallet. She was not older than seven, I would say. I tiny thing, she was. Curly red hair, what a trouble maker. She'd run straight on into Jackson, who was standing by his little brother. . .your uncle James." As though replaying the day in his head, Vlad faced Danny, "And I caught her. Ran straight after her and I'd tackled her to the ground. Of course, I had nothing more than a few dollars in that wallet, but it was something to run down a girl for." He laughed lightly once more,

"And. . .she and I tubled to the ground," He gestured to a corner and added with a laugh bubbling under, "And poor ole Jack came down with us." He siged and looked down at his two hands folded in his lap, "And we just sat there and laughed. . .introduced ourselves to one another and played like old friends."

He siged again and watched the boy. His breathing became a bit short and he winced in pain. Danny looked concerned and opened his mouth to speak, but no words came forth from his lips. He looked away, not wanting to see this. . .old friend in such pain.

Vlad seemed to shrug off his symptoms more than the boy did as he continued with his day dream in his mind. . .

VLAD'S POV:

The young boy strayed away from his mother, releasing his small hand from her protective watch. He laugh and watched the sea mammals bark and frolick. Then something jerked at his hand and he felt something gone. His smiled instantly disapeared as his eyes set upon a little girl dashing away. He snarrled and darted after her, ignoring his mother's voice calling him back to her side. He raced, full on towards her. She smacked into another child whom was holding the hand of a little boy. The two and the girl when stubling across the wooden planks and Vlad tripped over them.

At first, they all just sat there, saying nothing. then Jack, lying on his back, began to giggle, and they all went up in a roaring laugher. The three young children smiled and mingled, the little girl handed Vladimir his wallet and smiled,

"My name's Maddie."

Vlad took his belongings back and glanced at her, then at the boy. The young boy, a bit on the pudgy side, giggled as he got to his feet, "I'm Jack!"

Vlad shook his hand and they all introduced each other. The innocence passing between the three was something he later missed so much. . .

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Jazz led Danni out of Virgin Records and pass a street preformer. The two joined the others and sat before the band and listened a while, enjoying the friendly atmosphere of the large city. Jazz had finally calmed down and sat with Danni peacfully. For the time being, everthing was okay. . .

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

In Central Ghost Zone, there was an exchanging of words no one could resist joining. Clockwork stood before a massive number of people, staff raised over them in athourity.

Ember pushed to the front of the crowd, "Seriously? The old man's got cancer?"

Technus rubbed the back of his head sadly, "This is awful!"

The time master nodded and shouted, "Everyone, calm down!" And they did so. He siged deeply and the Ghost Zone, all creatures of all sorts, was silent. His pale face watched the expressions of others as they all joined for a comon force. Walker pressed in and shattered the abyss,

"Can't we do something? He's our friend. . .we can't let him just go!" The ghost's hardened expression was growing softer as he held back any emotions. He pulled his raven Stetson down over his eyes to hide the misty edge that had over come him.

Clockwork frowned in a form of disguist, "No, no. I can do nothing, you can do nothing-"

"How do we know you're right?!" Shouted Spectra, a hand placed on her Bertrand's shoulder.

"Because, when have I lied to you all?" The master looked about for a conflicting statement.

The center was quiet again. The master tood atop the stage of the Ghost Zone's central quadrant, a form a town square. Just about very ghost gathered about and around after the news of Plasmius came about. The truce among them all brought them together, a friend in need was the key.

Ghostwritter, book and pen tucked neatly under his arm, adjusted his glasses and straightend his posture, "In my opinion, we should all lend an ear, for he has a position by this friend so dear!"

The crowd mummbled and chatted amongst one another. Clockwork watched them with ruby eyes and raised his staff once more, "Everyone! Quiet! If you wish to help Mr. Plasmius, then listen to what I have to say!"

They went on mumbling.

He thrust the butt of his staff into the ground with a thunderous clang, "Haven't you people an ounce of respect for ones whom care for you so dearly?! Just shut the hell up a moment!"

And a hush came over them. . .

He ran his hands over the soft velvet of his purple hood and closed his eyes, his facial scar becoming more prominent, "We've all come to know Plasmius as a friend. . .even if he has been a negative influence everynow and then." He took a deep breath, his chest exagerating the move, "But we all care for him and he cares for us."

The ghosts nodded.

He went on, "Cancer, "He let the word sink in, "Is not something even I can heal. It will rupter the time line, and I can do nothing to help him."

they watched.

"But as you know, recently, he has taken in the young halfa's clone. And she's been leading him down several paths." Clockwork fingered a necklace round his neck people rarely saw, "He's been opened up to a religion, the one of Chritianity. And we can help him there."

The talking rose and fell momentarily.

"If we can have several people meet with him, than that would give him hope. If we can't help him here, we can help him in the after life, my dear friends." His cape was adrift in the wind. Still as a statue, he looked into the eyes of his companions. Even the Observants had come to hear what he'd have to say. Wulf stood besides Walker. Desiree clasped the hand of Technus, who had an almost fatherly arm on Sidney. The wise one read the eyes of the creatures and just stood. The silence stretched out and was shattered by a hoarse and familiar voice.

And man in a cape came drifting solemnly to the front of the close crowd, hood covering his eyes. One could merely make out a set of bleach-white vampire-like teeth in his mouth, which was slightly open in an act of labored breathing. He had come a long way.

The mysterious entitie raised an am to Clockwork, who raised an amused eyebrow. He lifted his own hood to reveal a face of a ghost with holding more sadness then a score of men should carry. A smudge of dirt with streaked as a sungle tear feel down his face and he smoothed back his salt-and-pepper hair. He blinked red eyes and took a quivering breath, "Please, show me where my son is. . ." And he colapsed before the master.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

CLIFFIE!

Hope you liked it. I'll try to update soon. I haven't seen the one with Ghostwritter, so I had to kinda guess how he talks. Someone said he speaks with all rhyms? Oh wel, if not, just ignore it Thanks for keeping with the sotry, y'all, I really appriciate it,

Vlad: Did you know she made me clean her goat's stable again?

Me: did not.

Vlad: Oh yes she did! And on the topic of forcing, how can you people write about me in such awful ways!?

Me: W-what do you mean:drinks more coffee:

Vlad: Well. . .the pairings of jasmine and I ! what were they. . .oh yes, Pshyco Cereal! what kind of a name is that, hmm? She's also so young and I---I'm not so young.

Me: 'Cause it's cute.

Vlad: You people are sick.

Me: You know you like it.

Vlad: Why the fangirls?! Though both my fangirl's little sisters keep tying me up and beating me and chanting something about an all-great-and-mighty Zukko. . .

Me: OO

Mrs. Masters and my little sisters: TIE HIM UP! HAIL ZUKKO!

Vlad: NOOOOOO!

That will confuse you all. . .

Vladysgirl


	5. My Uncle Clockwork and Grandfather Ghost

**CHAPTER 5**

Finnally XD I'm trying to update faster from now on. . .trying. XD You know, I'm listening to that Panic! at the Disco CD and my sister's all, turn that down, you'll bother the dogs! And I'm all, Scotty, the dogs arn't in the room right now. . .and you know what? She was talking about her Nintendogs. XD I bought it for her yesterday on her B-Day and like, now it makes me have to keep my music down. I can't write without music!!!!! Oh well, I'll do my best. . . :laughs:

Clockwork caught the ghost just as his knees buckled. His eyes shut and his mind blacked out. The other ghosts simply watched curiously at this man. He was onviously Vladimir's father, for the skin tones and eye's matched perfectly. The only obvious difference was he had a clean shave and an only slightly older edge.

The Master of Time lowered his brow in confusion, then nodded, "This is indeed Plasmius' father."

The crowd regained their conversation amongst one-another and rumors spread. . .

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Vlad walked downtwon San Fransisco with his hands in his pockets. His happy expression had now fadded to something more depressed. Danny could only wonder what was wrong now. . .

The fourty-something halfa watched various people pass by. He stuck his hands in his duster coat and watched the young halfa before himself. Danny trudged on. He didn't seem to take much notice of anyone about him. Danny's eyes almost looked closed. . .Then he saw it.

He and Danny walked in the same way. Same steps, and same breaths. Same thoughts and same actions, and in a way, simular motives. Danny's hair slung over his eyes, his face was blank, save for a form of frown.

Daniel kept his hands in his own coat as well. He shurugged his shoulders to get the fleece collar round his neck and the harsh cold winds out. He glanced back at Vlad, whom was watching him closely and gave his a short smile, turned back to the ground before him. Slowly rain began to sprinkle upon them and they slowed down a bit. Vlad shivered and siged,

"We should find a place to get warm. I'd like to have a quiet spot where we won't be bothered at all."

Danny looked at him, still caught up in the slightest suspsions, but he nodded, "Kay. There's a coffee shop down here that'll be good for that."

Vlad nodded and followed Danny's lead.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danielle and Jazz had finally arrived home by the time the rain pelted on the Op Center of Fenton Works. The two came in, soaking wet, and Maddie offered them warm dry towels,

"You two have fun?" She asked, obviously still stand-offish at Danni's being half ghost. The young female halfa smiled and took a towel. Jazz jokingly rubbed Danni's head with a towel, stirring up raven hair and leaving in a mess. Jazz smiled,

"C'mon, let's get your hair all fixed, I'll even put some stuff in it."

"Kay, that'd be awesome!" Danielle followed Jazz upstairs to her bedroom, and they sat before Jazz's vanity. Jazz began to run her fingers through the thick jet hair, then retreived a wire brush,

"You have such pretty hair, Danni." Jazz said to the girl.

Danni smiled, "Thanks, Daddy says I get it from Jack."

Jazz laughed, "Let's hope it stays how it is now and you don't bald."

The little halfa looked worried, "No! Ew. . .my dad's fourty something, and he's not balding."

Jazz stayed quiet.

"Don you think it's because Ghosts don't age? He doesn't really look old, he just has unnatural grey hair. You know?"

Jazz bit her lip, "Yeah, I guess so."

Danni frowned, "I wish you'd calm down. You can treat me normally."

A scilence crept between the two and Jazz looked away from the four eyes in the vanity mirrior, "I don't mean to, Danielle. It's just that. . .I can't see how you can talk about him when he's goning to. . ."

"I know he's going to. I'd rather talk about him now than when he's gone." She sounded angry.

Jasmine started to panic, "Well, I didn't mean for it to sound-"

"Well you know what? It's not like I _want _him to die! I would _never _want that. And I'm not trying to forget it, either. I know it'll happen and I accept it. Why can't you?!" The girl rose to her feet and changed form, "If you can't, than that's just fine!"

The young halfa left Jazz struck. Jasmine looked about, "I have to get Danny. . ." She grabbed her coat once more and rushed down stairs.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny stared down at his mocha. Steam lifted and brushed against his nose and he breathed in the aroma. He watched Vlad over the red mug adn the man just looked away. For the sake of conversation, Danny spoke,

"So, you and Danni are getting along. . ." The young man's voice sounded more mature than ever to Vlad.

Vlad nodded and smiled, "Yes, we are. She was a bit upset at first. . .truely, and you know. When she came, I wasn't sure what to do." He took a deep breath and a short sip of coffee, "she was advised by Clockwork to come. You see, the Time Master had been caring for her for the past few years, and Dany had been aiding."

Danny perked up, "Dan? W-how do you know about Dan? And he's. . .helping?"

Vlad nodded, "Yes, Clockwork informed me of everything that happened, " He chuckled to himself, "You had an intresting future. But that's away from the subject. Danni was very well hurt by my actions, and I'm regretful of my horrible speakings."

Danny didn't say anything, he only nodded.

Vlad went on, "So, in answer to your question, yes, we are very happy as a family."

The young man nodded and leaned his elbows on the table.

"And your lady friend, "Vlad asked almost teasingly, "How've you two been?"

Danny looked up, he must be talking about Sam. He smiled at her memories, but he really hadn't seen the young woman for a year or two. He'd seen Tucker, but not much. The boy simply smirked and confessed his intamate relasionship, "Actually, I haven't been seeing her. I'm kinda dating Ember right now. . ."

Vlad looked puzzled, "Ember? That's fine and all. . .but you and Samantha had such a close bond and all."

Danny shrugged, "Yeah, I know. It kind of faded when she dated and married Tucker this year. . ."

"Oh. . ." Said a confused Vladimir. He watched Danny for any remorse, yet none was to be found.

And at that moment, none other than Sam Foley strolled into the small coffee shop with her husband and a very small child. And Vlad saw Danny's pridful expression turn sad.

"Ah. . ." Vlad hinted.

Danny lowered his brow, "I don't miss them. . ."

"Mhmm. . ." He smiled and sipped his drink.

The young halfa looked away from the familiar faces and narrowed his eyes at the elder. Then the two slowly began to smile, then cracked up laughing. And for a moment longer, everyhting was okay. . .

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

The young female halfa stood before a monstrous realm. One she'd visited many a time. She knocked upon the door and awaited an answer. The door creaked open and revealed a pale face of the Time Master whom cared for her very much. Clockwork smiled and embraced her,

"Danielle, is something wrong?" He asked with a gentle voice and led her inside.

Danni smeared several tears from her eyes and quivered in frustration, "I wish I never went home. . ." She mumbled to the ghost.

Clockwork just kept her in a hug and smiled, "You don't mean that, Danielle." He smoothed his hand up and down her back the fatherly way he'd done so many times before. his cape embraced him and the girl and he at upon a throne-like chair.

She closed her eyes and didn't respond verbally. she only brought herself further into his hold and felt a bit tired.

"You love him, and you are happy you found him," Clockwork cooded soothingly. Danni began to drift to sleep at the sound of his smooth tone.

"And you wanted me to find him for you. . ."

Danni nodded. . .

"And I have someone else for you to meet. . ." The Time Master slipped in. . .

Danni was too far into sleep to pay attention.

A cloaked figure entered the room and saw the young girl. He figured she had to be seventeen or eighteen, and his son was doing a good job raising her. Clockwork signal his silently to come over to him. Plasmius' father smoothed a hand through the child's raven hair and smiled. This was finally when he was to meet a grandchild. . .and maybe his last. . .

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Ghostwriter worked laboriously at his keyboard. When he'd been let out of the prison at the news of Vlad's getting cancer, in attempts to work the laws of nature. Walker peered over the writer's shoulder and frowned, "Any luck?"

The man shook his head, "Not yet. But given the time, I'm sure I can get it to work again. . ."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

END OF CHAP 5

Vlad: You are cruel. . .

Me: And you love it. . .

Vlad: Wh---what? no--n-no, um. . .I'm no Froot -Loop!

Me:hugs Vlad:

Vlad: She feeds me everyday, three times! She's got herself some humanity! She's finally recovered after I ripped her ghost half and her. . .I mean, after she fell and hit her head.

Me: You mean I was a halfa?!

Vlad: Now you're only halfa brain.

Me: Aw. . . :glomps Vlad and makes him take his cat-nap for the night:

Vlad: Zzzzzzzzz. . .

Short again, yeah. . .maybe longer next chap. I have LOOOTS of school work next week, but after that, a whole week for Thanksgiving. Writer's heaven! W00T!

Thanks for reading, y'all,

Vladysgirl


	6. Gathering of Fathers

Erm, this will be sad. .. It's not a very long story, so this may or may not be the last chapter. I', most likely moving too fast, but there are some reasons. . . Thanks to everyone again who's reading this, it means a lot too me. Just as a side note, if I'm anyone here, I'm Jazz. :)

CHAPTER 6

Watch your mouth, oh oh oh

Because your speech is slurred enough,

That you just might swallow your tongue,

Im sure you'd want to give up the ghost,

With just a little more poise than that,

Or was it God who chokes,

In these situations, running late,

Oh no, he called in, he called in

Prescribed pills,

To offset the shakes,

To offset the pills,

You know you should,

Take it a day at a time,

That's when you,

S-S-Stutter something profound,

To the support on the line,

And with the way you've been talking,

Every word puts you a step closer to hell

Panic! At the Disco

Nails for Dinner, Tacks for Snacks

"And how long has he had this child?" Vladimir the Third questioned the time master.

Clockwork stroked the stark white hair slowly and smiled, "Not very long," His smooth voice replied, "She lived with me up till she was about equal to sixteen. Then, I advised her to seek out Vladimir just several months ago." Danni shifted and rolled onto her left as any teenager would when their rest was disturbed.

Vlad's father smiled softly, "You two have taken great care with her, hm?" The man's voice was still weak from his recent collapse.

The Time Masters let his eyelids fall halfway over his eyes and he siged slowly, "I've done all I could." He used his free hand to gesture towards a door of his tower, "Dan, Danny Phantom's now-non-evil future self, has been helping me as well. Quite a transformed soul now, he is." He paused and smiled, "As well as your boy."

The elder watched the time master tend to the girl. His granddaughter. His child. Plasmius the Third held back a yawn and glanced at one of the Time Spirit's clocks, "Is it that early?"

Clockwork chuckled, "No, that's the time in France. Right now, it's about nine."

He nodded, "I'll be getting to sleep for now. But, I have many questions to ask."

Clockwork nodded, "And I many answers. . ."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Vlad sat in bed. His eyes were locked upon the ceiling, and his mind wandering about. He leaned his head to one way and watched Danny. The boy was in a deep sleep, and was face-first in his pillow. The sight made Vlad chuckle, but inside, he didn't really want to laugh. The elder halfa closed his eyes and blocked out his thoughs. He knew his Danni wasn't in the house, and what Jazz had told him. The young woman had rushed to him and Daniel with a horrified look, and brought news of Dannielle's flight.

Vlad felt his gut wrench and turned to face the window. His crystal eyes watched the moon and the wispy clouds pass. And what for? What were they there for? Sure, there were scientific reasons why, but there are other reasons as well.

_All my life, it's been science this, science that, what si it that explains science? _

And there it passed him yet again. Time passed him again and didn't stop. The hours were ticked and his family was out there. And he just let it walk by with no fight.

_No one has any idea what life is like for anyone. No one knows what my life is, no one knows how Danny's life is, no one knows how Jack and Maddie's life were. . .except for one. _And Vlads mind wandered throughout like this for a while to come. He heard the ghost boy shift in his sleep. Really, how often had this young man had the chance to sleep so peacefully? How many chances had he received from the age of fourteen and on to just rest nad enjoy himself? For the way he acted, not many times. . .

The door creaked open and Jazz stuck her head in. Vlad kept his eyes closed to remain unnoticed by the woman and she crept to her little brother's side. She ran her fingers through the jet black hair of her little brother, smiled as she did so. Vlad let his eyes slip open and he smiled, "

You really have been watching out for him, haven;t you, my dear?"

Jazz jumped for a moment at the sound of the smooth tine but then calmed down and faced the owner of it, "Yeah. . ."

"And you've done a mervelous job, my love."

The young woman laughed and faced her brother once more, "He's just been working so hard lately. I don't know how he's taking this short-term 'retirment.'"

Vlad chuckled, "I think for a young man his age, he's taking it rather well."

And Danny obviously looked relaxed. He never looked so relaxed since before the accident in the lab. And neither had Vlad. . .

Jazz just watched the man. He faced the ceiling and almost ignored her. Almost. The woman tucked a lock of silky redish-brown hair behind one ear and smiled as she left the room. Vlad laid in bed. He kept his gaze locked on the off-white tiles and stayed that way. They reminded him of a room he spent so many years in, so many years alone. . .His mind flashed and he wanted to shout in agonoy. His gut wrenched and his sight grew weary. He could feel his face growing cold, and the blood preasure degrading. And the symptoms took him back. . .

**1984, Hospital in Winsconsin. . .**

. . .A nurse rushed him into the room. Her pressed white outfit matched the look on her young patient's face. The man groaned in pain and grasped the bedrail till his knuckles turned white as well. The feeling rushed and pulsed through out his body, and he wanted it to stop. He wanted to die and he wanted it to happen fast. And he was sure he was going to die, he just knew he wasn't going to live to see his twenty-fifth birthday. . .

"Dr. Carter!" The lady shouted, glossy blonde curls brushing naturaly a blushed face, which was contorted to a look of pure concern.

"What is it? What's wrong with him?" Voices echoed about and beat his pounding head. Vladimir grittied his teeth and shut his eyes. Why couldn't he die. . .

Vlad kept in the shout he wished so badly to let out. He wanted to let it out so bad. But no. He'd keep it in, he wouldn't yell out for help, not with Maddie so close. . .

The woman introduced herself as Nurse Scotty, just before hooking him up to a machine of some sort. Vlad glanced sideways at a slick metal box full of sharp knives of all sorts. He saw his refelection. He couldn't take it anymore. . .His jet raven hair was now stark white and spritzed with bits of grey. His face was. . .blemeshed? What ever it was, he didn't like it.

And in that moment, a feeling tore at his insides. His body, his soul, was shredded and he could hold it in no more. . .

------------------

Vlad shot up in bed, his long white hair whipping his face and he shouted out with a horrid edge of pain that could shake ones very being. Danny instantly rose and faced the man, and Vlad clutched his sweaty chest. The young boy watched Vladimir, breathing laboriously, and shot out of his bedroom for help. Vlad blacked out and didn't open his eyes for quite some time. . .

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

The beeping. There it was again. Fading in, then out. In, then out. He was there again. Vlad opened his eyes weakly and saw his sleeping daughter's head against his chest. Her eyes were closed and her face redened from many tears. The man wanted so much to reach out and stroke her hair, but he could hardly move at all, hardly take in a breath. He let his eyes guide him throughout the room he was in. It wasn't normal, not at all. He was in a Ghost Zone hospital. His mouth was sealed with a breathing aid, and the tude ran up to a familiar mechanism. Wires ran under his shirtsleeve and connected with other various tubes containing fluids of all sorts.

Clockwork hovered in one corner, not looking too content. He looked as though he'd been weaping as well. Vlad felt a child trickle down his spine. Was it that bad? He looked to his right and Danny slept in a chair. Vlad could feel his lungs. Striving to keep him alive, and failing. He could feel his life fading, and he didn't want to go. . .

The door opened and Maddie and Jack walked in with their daughter. Maddie collapsed at the sight of her friend in such a condition and clung to her husband. Jack looked fully diferent. He didn't look cheerful or happy. He looked rather depressed. Vlads heart wrenched at the sight; never had he seen his dear friend so distrought. . .

Danny noticed Vlad's half-opened eyes and gasped in a form of happiness, "He's awake, guys!"

Maddie lifted her head in a second and her gaze met with Vlad's. Danni arose and smiled warmly, placing a soft kiss on his pale face.

A doctor came in holding a clip-board and took notice of Vlad's awakening. The ghost smiled and adjusted his glasses, "Mr. Masters, it's good to see you up." The ghost's cheerful tone hardly dented the depressing atmosphere of the room. He simply checked several items on the computer and nodded, mumbling this and that to himself.

Jack let his wife go to squeeze the heck out of their son for a while. He gently put a hand on Vlad's shoulder. "Looks like you're doing pretty good, buddy." He mumbled with misty eyes and the slightest smile.

Vlad responded with a weak smile and managed to turn towards Danny. The boy, just letting go of his mother, also placed a hand on one of Vlad's shoulders. He took a deep breath, as if wanting to say something important, but simply bit his lip and kept it locked inside.

Clockwork came from his place in the corner and the others moved aside. The Time Masters knelt and looked his friend square in the eyes. Vlad watched curiosuly and narowed his eyes to show intrest. Clockwork, quivering a bit, spoke in a smooth and relaxing tone,

"Vladimir, there's someone I want you to meet. . ."

The cloaked figure entered the room slowly. He removed his hood to show a pained expression turned rejoicful. Vlad watched in bewilderment. It was. . .how. . .somehow, it was his father. The man smiled and Vlad returned the gesture with great pleasure. For a second, they just stood. No words passed but thoughts flew by. And Vlad knew he wasn't insane. He felt the supposrt of his afther, of his friends, but something, something was just missing. . .

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

END CHAP 6.

Wow, I updated! It's rather sad, oh well. And nope, not the end, at all. I'll have more asap, kay? Thanks fro reading, ya''l!

Vlad: Okay, okay, you know what happened? Well, She keeps me in the closet, right? Well, she shoves Ghostwriter AND Undergrowth in here, following? AND, YOU KNOW WHAT I JUST FOUND OUT?! I just found out her little sister lets Zukko have the whole garage to HIMSLF! THE WHOLE garage! Outragous, no?

Me: But there are lots of fluffies and warm things in the closet. LIKE the closet!

Vlad: No. Zukko gets all that room.

Me: My goat use to sleep in the garage. Do you wanna sleep int the chicken or duck coops? Cuz you can. . .

Vlad: Um, no, but. .

Me: FINE! Where do YOU want to sleep?

Vlad: I want you bed, you can have the floor.

Me. O.o you get to be my slave. Your first task is to be my pillow. Undergrowth, you as my brocoli, and Ghostwriter, get started on Chapter seven! CHOP CHOP!

Undergrowth: x.x

Vlad: x.x

Ghostwriter: She's so hot.

Vlad and Undergrowth: O.O He's drunk again!


End file.
